Thorns Have Roses
by SilverSlytherin1
Summary: (my summaries suck lol) A strange dark girl from America has Draco head over heels. Only she hates his guts. What will he do to get her? R&R!


*^*^*Chapter 1*^*^*  
  
Skye stared numbly out of her window in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express at the gloomy sky. The sky was crying, as was she. She gave a loud sniff and wiped her nose. Crying never solved anything. What would Damien say if he saw her now?   
  
'This is an opportunity of a lifetime! There's no need for crying.' His stern words echoed through her head. Yes, maybe he was a bit harsh, but he was still her brother and she loved him. And he had to be harsh. Ever since their mother passed away he had supported them single handedly, dropping out of school so he could get a full-time job. Skye had eventually dropped out of Salem Academy, even to her brother's protests that she needed an education. But she knew that he could not keep paying for rent and food much longer, so Skye too got a job. That was 5 years ago. And now...  
  
Now Skye was going to the prestigious Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore got wind of their predicament and insisted that Skye enroll. Free of charge too.  
  
Skye often attracted attention. Her onyx colored hair hung just below her shoulders was tipped with purple and her eyes were amethyst, rimmed with dark violet. She prefered wearing blacks or purples. Today, she wore a long black skirt that flared at her ankles, clunky leather boots that buckled up to her knees, and a long-sleeved black shirt, that flared at her wrists with purple stars on it. Around her neck she wore a large opal on a fine silver chain. Her mother had given it to her the night she died. Skye's skin contrasts violently with the rest of her appearance; she was ghostly pale. Her perfect skin, however, was marred with a small spiral birthmark next to her eye, no bigger than a dime.  
  
She scratched Mara's sleeping head. Mara was a special breed of magical wolf, one that could change its size at will. Currently the canine was as big as a kitten and snoozing in Skye's lap. Mara head suddenly shot up and stared at the compartment door, eyes flashing bright blue for a moment. Then, the door slide open revealing a short, red headed girl that looked to be about Skye's age.   
  
"Mind if I sit here?", the girl asked, gesturing to an empty seat across from Skye. Skye shook her head and continued looking out the window, signaling that the conversation was over. She took out her muggle CD player, which had been charmed to work at Hogwarts. She put in her Avril Lavigne CD and turned up the volume. Music helped her escape.  
  
**  
  
Why should I care?  
  
Cause you weren't there,   
  
When I was scared,   
  
I was so alone.  
  
Yeah! You need to listen  
  
I'm startin' to trip,  
  
I'm losin' my grip   
  
And I'm in this thing alone.  
  
**  
  
She noticed the girl trying to get her attention and reluctantly took off her headphones  
  
"What?"  
  
"What CD is that?", the red head asked.  
  
"Avril Lavigne. She's one of my favorite singers", Skye replied offhandedly.  
  
"Ooh! I love her stuff! I'm Blaise by the way...you are?"  
  
"Skye. Skye Silverthorne"  
  
From then on out the two girls became inseparable friends. They chatted until the train skidded to a stop. Blaise stood up.  
  
"Well, catch ya later. I should go get a carriage...I think you'll be sorted with the first years", Blaise explained. "Good luck"  
  
"Yeah...hopefully I'll get into Slytherin", Skye said, nervousness beginning to set in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Firs' years o'er here!", a large man with wild facial hair called. Skye followed him amidst the first years, easily taller than most of them. The man led them down to a small dock, where dozens of rickety boats where sitting. Skye chose the sturdiest one she could find and was joined by two other girls before the boats took off for the looming castle ahead.   
  
They were led up to the large wooden doors. With three good whaps from the man, the door swung open and there stood a strict looking woman.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts"  
  
A/N: Heh, so theres chappie 1. I'll update as soon as I can. R&R! Oh, yea, and if you can think of a better title for the fic or chapter, lemme kno!  
  
~SS~ 


End file.
